aftermath
by Lilli89
Summary: After Erin is kidnapped, Jay spends the night with her...


"You alright? You okay?", Halstead screamed, a worried tone in his voice.

Erin nodded in shock.

"Antonio, one offender down. Find the other two", Jay informed the detective, before he tenderly stroked her shoulder.

"Careful. Come here", he released her from the bonds and helped her getting up to pull her in a hug.

"It's over. I got you", he whispered in her ear.

Lindsay sighed and pressed her head against Jays shoulder.

He felt how bad she was shaking, while the rest of adrenaline ran through her body.

Tenderly he stroked her hair, stroking circles on her back.

"You're safe now. Let's get you out of here", he whispered, put his arm around her shoulder to help her walk out of the house…

CPDCPDCPDCPD

"Sure, you don't want me to get you some tea?"

Erin shook her head and smiled weakly.

It was four hours after her rescue and even if they arrived at her apartment, she was still in shock.

"I'm fine."

Jay looked at her in concern, started to rub her back to make her feel warmer.

"Still cold as an ice-block", he explained when he touched her hand and crawled behind her, still hopeful that the warmth of his body would let her feel a bit more comfortable.

„You know what? You're one oft he most stubborn people I know. Will was right. You should have stayed at Chicago Med."

"Why? To be treated like I'm already dead?"

Jay rolled his eyes, put his hand in hers.

"Erin, he was ready to kill you. It's not like you fell from a staircase."

"You're my hero", she joked, getting a reproachful view from Jays side.

"And you're not funny", he said with a voice, giving Erin even more gosebumps.

The way he looked at her made her shiver.

Erin focused on her carpet, fighting hard to hide the upcoming tears.

Her dark humour didn't seemed to work that night.

The room became silent until Jay raised his voice.

"Hey, what about a warm bath? Honestly, don't get me wrong, but you look like hell. Meanwhile, I could order some pizza or whatever you want me too."

Her eyes met with his, while she nodded thoughtful.

"Thanks for being here. I'm just…I…"

Jay glanced at her with the same concerned look after he found her at the house.

Slowly he grabbed one of her blankets and covered her with it.

She wasn't able to look him in the eyes again. She already felt the tears coming up again.

"Let's talk about it later. I'm getting ready to draw my bath", she suddenly got up and walked to the neighborhood room.

After staying there for about an hour, she recognized a knock on her door.

She laied in the bathtube, completely naked and mutely crying, after the events oft he last hours hit her hard.

"Erin, I think the food is…ready", he ended his senetence, lowering his voice, because he didn't expect what he saw.

Slowly he walked closer to take place at the edge of the tube.

Erin sniffled audible, her lips shaking before she bursted into another sob.

"I'm sorry, I…", she mumbled with a shaky voice, unable to continue speaking.

"Hey", he gentely touched her shoulders. Seconds later, he recognized his crying girlfriend stepping out of the water before her naked body met with his shoulder.

That's when she lost it. Heavily crying and sobbing she hid her face in his shirt, while he rocked her in his arms.

"Shhh…It's okay. I'm right here. You're safe. Shhh…Shhh…Shhhh."

He kissed her hair, feeling how she got calmer with the minutes passing by, until she spoke out what was buried deep inside of her, far too long.

"I thought that was it", she wept, when he tighened his grip.

"I know. I know", he repeated, holding her close for another several minutes, then grabbed one of her towels and tenderly rubbed her skin.

"Goosebumps", he whispered. Seconds later his lips met with hers, before he followed her to the bedroom…

CPDCPDCPD

Erin laied in his arm. She enjoyed his smell, hoping that it would stuck on her pillow and blanket.

Protectively Jay had wrapped his hands around her waist, deeply inhaling the scent, that came from her new nightdress.

"I can't sleep", she groaned, inviting him to take her hand and pull her closer.

He opened his eyes again, touched her cheek to wipe one of her tears away.

"Shall I tell you a good night story?"

"Did your mum read to you?"

"Sometimes. What about Bunny?"

"You don't want to make my day even more worse, do you?"

"No", he smirked, sinking into another kiss.

"Where ist that scar from?", she pointed to his neck and noticed how fast he got serious.

"Not after today, okay?"

"Don't tell me you fell from a tree."

Jay mourned, avoided to look her in the eyes.

"Someones having secrets."

He couldn't help, but let out an ironical noise of laughter.

"Rangers. Afghanistan."

"You barely talk about it."

It took her some minutes to realise that she wouldn't succeed in getting him to speak about it.

"Alright. I get it. Take your time, okay?"

Jay noded, smiling weakly.

"I love you, Erin Lindsay. Don't know what I would do without you. Never do that again.."

"Big promise", she touched his lips with hers, before their bodies melted…


End file.
